1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of thin-film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display device, and in particular to a TFT liquid crystal display device, substrate, and manufacturing method.
2. The Related Arts
Thin-film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display device is one of a variety of liquid crystal display devices and using TFT helps improve image quality. The core components of a TFT liquid crystal display device comprise a liquid crystal panel and the liquid crystal panel is composed of a TFT substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a TFT substrate comprises a substrate 10 and a signal line 11, a scan line 12, a pixel electrode 13, and a TFT (not labeled) that are formed on the substrate 10. The TFT comprises a gate terminal 14, a source terminal 15, and a drain terminal 16. The TFT functions as a switch for the pixel, controlling if the pixel electrode 13 generates an electric field and how the electrical field is generated. A via hole 17 is formed above the source terminal 15. The TFT and the via hole 17 are both arranged outboard the signal line 11 and the scan line 12, namely located within a pixel electrode zone enclosed by the signal line 11 and the scan line 12. The via hole 17 transmits a signal of the source terminal 15 of the TFT to the pixel electrode 13.
To meet the need of desired charge rate, it is better if the size of the TFT is greater. In the state of the art, since the TFT is located within the pixel electrode zone enclosed by the scan line 11 and the signal line 12, increasing the size of the TFT inevitably reduces the area of the pixel electrode zone and thus decreasing the opening ratio of the pixel. In addition, this may cause asymmetry of pixel quadrant in multi-domain division vertical alignment mode. The via hole 17 is located close to the display zone of the pixel and this makes it impossible for liquid crystal molecules to properly aligned, leading to a problem of image quality.